Viktor
Viktor, better known as Dr. Viktor and formerly known as King Viktor, is a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl in the Anur System. He has former henchmen, the Werewolf and the Mummy. He, along with Crüjo and Kuphulu, is one of Zs'Skayr's loyal servants. Appearance In the original series, Viktor greatly resembled Frankenstein's Monster, except he was a little more cyborg-like; a common trait for a Transylian. His robotic parts were dark brown. His right eye was small, purple, and had no pupil, while his left eye was bigger, had a scar, a pupil, and was round. The lower parts of his arms were a little lighter than the rest of his body. Viktor only wore brown pants and black shoes. In Ultimate Alien, Viktor's robotic parts were silver and he didn't have bolts on his chest. His scars were different and were all the same shade of purple. His eyes were both the same and also red in color. He wore black pants, a silver belt, a small helmet, and silver shoes. In Omniverse, Viktor's robotic parts are now bronze and there are bronze bolts on his chin and left goggle. His green color has returned and his overall design now resembles the one he had in the original series. The right side of his face now has no pupil. He also now has a purple and gold shirt with a black belt. Dr. Vicktor disguise.png|Viktor's human disguise Personality In the original series, Viktor was seen as very gruff and serious-minded, though he wouldn't hesitate to get violent whenever he faced off against Ben or his allies. He proved to be very loyal to Zs'Skayr, despite how abusive he was toward Viktor. In Ultimate Alien, his original personality was not seen as his body was taken over by King Xarion. At this point, he was arrogant, cruel and very condescending, especially toward his son, Prince Gyula. In Omniverse, Viktor's original personality resurfaced after King Xarion's soul was devoured by Zs'Skayr. In gratitude, he re-forged his alliance with Zs'Skayr, though he later betrayed him after learning that Zs'Skayr was planning to resurrect the Vladat race, his people's most hated enemies. Overall, Viktor is normally focused and determined towards scientific endeavors (with an urge to break things as well). He has an overwhelming hatred of Vladats, due to the fact that his people, the Transylians, had been enslaved by them and, ultimately, used as food. History Ben 10 Viktor worked at NASA to obtain the means to hijack a space shuttle in his human form. Despite his size, he possessed excellent reflexes, as he was able to quickly spin around and backhand a super-speeding XLR8 when the latter attempted a sneak attack on him. He is intelligent and, while working for Zs'Skayr, his immediate plan was to resurrect his master, whose own plan was to prevent the sun's light from reaching the Earth using various human satellites, thus ensuring that he would be at full power all the time. However, he was not treated with respect after Zs'Skayr was resurrected. After he asked why they needed Ben, Zs'Skayr took control of his body and threw him around. He served as the unofficial leader of the three horror-themed aliens. The purple lightning in which the previous two horror aliens appeared was generated by a teleportation machine that he used. Viktor's first appearance was in The Return, where he succeeds in resurrecting Zs'Skayr. In Be Afraid of the Dark, Ben fought Viktor and Zs'Skayr. On Earth, Ben accidentally gained use of Dr. Viktor's form when Viktor found Ben and grabbed him by the wrist, unintentionally unlocking the Transylian DNA in the Omnitrix and giving Ben Frankenstrike. Viktor essentially defeated himself near the end of the episode by trying to warp Ben away, only to end up warping himself and the Mummy away. Ultimate Alien In Absolute Power: Part 1, Alan mentions Dr. Viktor as one of Kevin's victims. Dr. Viktor's deceased body appears in Viktor: The Spoils. In this episode, it is revealed that the real Dr. Viktor had been thrown into the Null Void by Kevin. King Xarion later used AmpFibian to transfer his mind into Dr. Viktor's body, taking the name King Viktor. After he was defeated, the team left him in melted metal with half his face free, swearing vengeance on Ben. Omniverse In Rad Monster Party, King Viktor's iron-encased body returned. It was shown to be apprehended by the Plumbers, with Zs'Skayr manipulating the boarding of his body onto the Lovely Duck, which Ben, Rook Blonko, Rad Dudesman, and Hobble were supposed to deliver (though they were unaware they were carrying Viktor). Zs'Skayr then inhabited Viktor to stow away with them, and while inside the body, defeated and killed King Xarion's spirit, allowing Viktor to regain control of his body. He was then freed from his prison by Crüjo and joined his master and colleague in fighting Ben and his team. He was defeated by the combined assault of Rook and Scout, using a maneuver they learned at the Plumber's Academy, but when the citizens of Anur Transyl arrive in the form of an angry mob after Ben, Viktor used this opportunity to escape with Zs'Skayr and Crüjo. In Charmed, I'm Sure, Viktor was later seen with Crüjo building a machine for Zs'Skayr that would let him drain the power of the Alpha Rune, where Charmcaster briefly appeared to take it back. However, she was sent away by Zs'Skayr with a simple snap of his fingers. Viktor and Crüjo applauded Zs'Skayr for his trick until he ordered them to get back to work. In The Vampire Strikes Back, Viktor voices his opposition to Zs'Skayr's plan to revive Lord Transyl and the extinct Vladats due to the Vladats' past history of enslavement of and predation on Transylians but reluctantly goes along with his master's plan to use Lord Transyl and his army of Vladats to conquer the universe. He is later hit by Whampire's Corruptura along with fellow henchmen Crüjo and Kuphulu and was forced against his will to work with Whampire and Hobble against his master. He was eventually freed from Whampire's control when the Omnitrix times out and is directed by Zs'Skayr to grab Ben so Lord Transyl can put a Corruptura on Ben. However, when he glanced at the pods containing the remains of Lord Transyl's Vladat army, he has a change of heart and drops Ben, stating his hatred of the Vladats is greater than his hate for Ben and ultimately betrays Zs'Skayr. He later holds a weakened Lord Transyl up to the small sun created by Atomix and tells Rook he will put the Vladat "someplace safe". As shown in the end, Dr. Viktor imprisoned the Vladat in a coffin-like containment unit toward the Anur System's sun in space where he can't do any harm. Powers and Abilities Like most Transylians, Viktor can manipulate and generate electricity. Using that same electromagnetic energy, Viktor can attach himself to metal objects. Viktor has enhanced strength, as he could easily punch Kevin and send him flying. He was also shown lifting an army tank over his head with little effort.Viktor: The Spoils Viktor also possesses enhanced durability, being able to sufficiently withstand Gwen's mana blasts and Ultimate Big Chill's ice flames with no pain. He has excellent reflexes, able to react to XLR8's attack quickly.The Return Viktor is very intelligent. Using the conductor coils on his back, Viktor can connect to and control machines, while he can also do this using electricity. He has shown to be in possession of a machine capable of opening portals and manipulated it using electricity. Viktor can survive in the vacuum of space. In the original series, Viktor was able to take the form of a human to pose as a NASA scientist and transform into his natural Transylian form, although it was never revealed how he was able to do this. Weaknesses Viktor can be stunned or put down by being overloaded with massive amounts of electricity. Ben did so by knocking him into a generator, while Rook and Scout were able to use their tasers.Rad Monster Party Viktor can be controlled by Corrupturas and possessed by Ectonurites.The Vampire Strikes Back Appearances Ben 10 Season 3 *''The Return'' (first appearance) *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 2 *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (first re-appearance; body only) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 5 *''Rad Monster Party'' (first re-appearance) *''Charmed, I'm Sure'' *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' Etymology Viktor resembles "Frankenstein's monster," a simulacrum monster. His name is derived from the name of his creator, Victor Frankenstein, from the Mary Shelley novel. Trivia *Frankenstrike's DNA was already in the Omnitrix; Ben misunderstood what the Omnitrix was doing when it "sampled" Viktor's DNA. *Viktor still serves Zs'Skayr. *According to himself, Viktor's favorite thing as a mobile entity, besides researching, is beating things up, even telling this to Rook during battle. *His hatred of Vladats, due to their past enslavement and predation of Transylians, was such that he saw reviving them as madness due to their incredible abilities, thus showing greater loyalty to his people than to Zs'Skayr. *In addition to resembling Frankenstein's monster, Viktor also resembles Sergeant Hobo 678 from Invader Zim. *The part with King Xarion's mind ending up in Viktor's body is somewhat similar to The Ghost of Frankenstein, in which Igor has a brain surgeon colleague of Ludwig Frankenstein place his brain in the Monster's body instead of the brain of the other brain surgeon colleague of Ludwig's that the monster had killed. Furthermore, Viktor was found frozen in a block of ice, the method by which Frankenstein's monster was restrained in two of the films it co-starred in. *In Original Series merchandising and concept art, Viktor's name was spelt with a 'c' as in 'Vicktor', but was retconned to the new spelling in the episode ''Viktor: The Spoils''. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Dwayne McDuffie Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Characters Category:Anur System Category:Criminals Category:Revived Characters Category:Scientists Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Original Series Characters Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters